


Don't Tease Me

by MooseJing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseJing/pseuds/MooseJing
Summary: 一个Stiles跟Theo学接吻的故事，结局可想而知——某人被吃抹干净。





	1. Chapter 1

Theo热衷于参加学校的曲棍球训练。

这是因为他是一个喜好运动的人。参与体育活动总能让他在人群中脱颖而出，帮助他更好地融入集体。

没有其他原因。

他摘下头盔甩甩脑袋，金色的发丝在热烈的阳光照耀下闪闪发光，Theo假装没有听到观众席那边女孩子的尖叫，目光远远落在球场那边一个气喘吁吁的棕发男孩身上——那人没有穿训练服，只套着一件灰色T恤和一条短裤。他拥有两条不可思议的长腿的同时却笨拙极了，跑步的姿势让人忍不住想笑。Stiles还没被自己的腿绊倒可真是个奇迹。

然而下一秒男孩果真绊倒了。

他整个人向前摔，跌在地上勉强用一只手臂撑起自己，衣服因为摔倒而向上扯，露出腰侧一小片白皙的皮肤。男孩的肤色甜蜜的如同纯牛奶，跟他的黑色短裤形成一个有些色情的鲜明对比。噢，说到短裤，Theo在心里吹声口哨，他甚至看见了对方的内裤边儿。

很快，一个人跑过来扶起Stiles，是Scott，Theo眯起眼，他看到对方把手放在Stiles胸口。Stiles高强度运动过后产生的大片汗水浸湿了他上衣本就不厚的布料，Scott的动作让那件可怜的薄T恤紧贴在Stiles身上，隐约被他自己的乳尖顶出两个可爱的突起。  
Theo咬咬牙，一股强烈的饥饿感席卷而来，这让他生出一股痒意，又忍不住想把什么东西咬碎。

*

Scott保证他绝对听到了Theo的吼声。虽然那声音很低沉，是从喉咙深处发出的那种威胁。他警惕地抬头看，却发现Theo已经不在那儿了。Scott皱起眉，继续扶着Stiles走向更衣室。

周六来球场参加训练的人大部分早就离开，毕竟没人像Stiles一样是个因为话太多而被教练惩罚在别人都在训练的同时只能跑圈的蠢蛋。而他，Scott，作为这个蠢蛋最好的哥们，自然也得陪在这儿。谁让Stiles连跑个圈都能把自己变成伤员呢？

“疼疼疼……”

“忍着点儿，乖乖上完酒精绑上纱布就好多了。”Scott一手扶住Stiles的小腿一手拿着卫生棉给对方膝盖上的磕伤消毒。看着对方呲牙咧嘴的样子Scott忍不住笑出来，尽量放轻手上的动作，“今晚来我家吗？接着那天咱们没打完的那盘儿？我买了巧克力榛仁冰淇淋。”

“太棒了！那我……”Stiles激动到一半却卡住没声音了，Scott疑惑地抬头看他，“怎么了？”

“我，我忽然想起今天晚上有点儿事。”

“什么事？”

Stiles一副完全没有预料到这个问题的样子眨巴眨巴眼睛，一只手为难地挠着额前乱翘的头发，吞吞吐吐半天说不出个所以然。Scott看他这个样子倒也不打算追问，如果是很重要的事情他不怕Stiles不跟他讲。

“好吧，那你去吧，这样冰淇淋我就可以自己一个人全吃掉了。”

“Scott？！”Stiles一下子不安分地乱动起来，Scott则眼疾手快地赶紧给对方缠好纱布，他当然是开玩笑的，因为巧克力榛仁口味对他来说太腻了。

等到两人整理好所有物品，不知不觉间夜色已浓，月光轻轻透过玻璃投在地上。他们互相道别后Scott忽然想起什么似的叫住半只脚已经走出门口的人。

“Stiles！”

“嗯？”

“就是，那个，我最近感觉Theo怪怪的，”Scott挠挠后脑勺，切换着两只脚的重心，“虽然这么说很奇怪，但你最好这一阵小心点，别靠他太近。你知道，月圆、狼人啥的？”

“啊？呃，好，当然！我真得走了，回见！”

Scott盯着Stiles离开后空荡荡的走廊用手使劲抹了把脸，一股浓浓的尴尬和挫败感油然而生。天呐，自己都在想些什么啊？

——Theo怎么可能去标记Stiles呢？

*

Stiles跳下车甩上车门，他整理好衣服下摆，对着车镜理理头发，又冲镜子里自己的脸皱起鼻子。他叹口气，掏出手机查看短信。夜间的比肯山树林里，亮起来的手机屏幕成为附近唯一一点光源。这时，突然一股强大的力量揪起Stiles的领子将他钉在最近的一棵树干上，Stiles只来得及发出一声惊呼，将手机甩了出去。

Stiles征愣地张着嘴巴，目光快速扫一眼自己被揪着的衣领，吞咽一下，“兄弟，你知道如果我的手机摔坏了我很可能，极可能没钱再换个新的了，毕竟我兼职书店的工资也就这么点儿再加上现在油价涨了而我的吉普真的很耗油，但这不能怪她毕竟她也不是辆新车了而且……唔！”  
对方捏着他的脸颊猛亲上来，舌头伸进他嘴里用力搅着，Stiles的气息一下乱了，能做的只是章法全无地回吻。那人的舌头撩拨着他敏感的上颚，他艰难地仰起头想要消化这种刺激。Stiles被吻的舌根发酸，两个人滚烫的鼻息混在一起，他浑身都热起来，尤其是被对方捏住的脸颊烧得发烫，他很快因为大脑缺氧而开始挣扎，用手推着身前人的胸口。对方不满意的哼一声，舌头终于慢慢从他嘴里退出来，牵连出一道细细的银丝。

Stiles被亲到头昏脑胀，他大口喘气，踉跄一下靠在树干上向下滑，又被另一股力量掐腰固定住。

“你来晚了。”Theo说。

“你这样我根本学不到任何东西！你这，你这只是……”Stiles皱起眉头语速慢下来，接下来要说的句子消失在喉咙里— —Theo这就只是在亲他而已！一阵从来没体验过的胸口猛坠感侵袭了Stiles，他的鼓膜砰砰作响，Theo为什么要这样做？从来没有人想要亲他，而他就是因为这个才需要Theo来教自己接吻技巧。因为说不定他的吻技提升后也有人会愿意跟他约会。

可能自己的脑子还是有些不清醒。

Theo挑起一边眉毛，他的胸膛起起伏伏，脖子上皮肤也有些发红，“那只能说明你是个差劲的学生。”

Stiles板起脸对其怒视，“我要是擅长这个就不会半夜跟你一起呆在这吓人的林子里面！”真的，这能怪他吗？Theo是唯一一个真正意义上和他接过吻的人。真可怜。

“再来一次？我会慢点。”Theo露出他的标志性坏笑，让Stiles只是想揍他的脸。算了，忍耐，毕竟对方是在帮他的忙。

Stiles舔舔嘴唇，点点头。

Theo一只手抵在树上，缓缓把脸挨过来，Stiles没法不去盯着他迷人的蓝眼睛看。等等，迷人？还是算了吧。不过客观上讲他承认Theo很帅，即使这个人的个性是如此糟糕。

Theo的手滑进Stiles一侧的头发里，用指肚磨蹭着他的头皮，用另一只手扶住他的脑袋轻轻把自己的嘴唇覆在对方唇瓣上，两人肌肤亲密触碰在一起的那一刻像是有细小的电流从身体里穿过，Stiles还没习惯这些，颤抖一下就下意识地张开嘴巴，Theo好像被他逗笑了，直接将Stiles的下唇含进嘴里吮吸。

“我该怎么做？”Stiles发出一声小小的叹息，不自觉地把手贴上对方的脖子。

“很好，继续。肢体接触是很重要的部分，”Theo终于放过他发肿的下唇，“现在为我张开你的嘴，Stiles。“

Stiles脸红起来，感到一股因为被称赞而带来的快感在体内蒸腾。天，也许跟Theo学习不算个坏选择，对方真的很擅长这个。于是他顺从地张开嘴，放任Theo的舌头伸进来找到他自己的，他们两个湿乎乎地纠缠在一起。Stiles很快便沉浸于此，现在他两只手都贴在了Theo脖子上，抓扯着对方脑后的头发。这时一声低吼传进他耳朵里，他感到Theo的身子向前压过来，使两个人的下半身紧紧贴在一起挤压着，他呜咽一声，然后那股压力消失了——Theo放开了他。

Stiles难堪地发现自己硬了，他的牛仔裤变得极其不合身。他看着Theo用右手抹去唇上的水渍，感觉有点窒息。困惑、质疑、羞耻、尴尬，再加上一股淡淡的不满足搅在一起让他的头脑停止了工作。然而现在亟待解决的是他的个人问题。

“咳，那今天就这样？我得回家了，那个......谢谢你。”

“嗯。”Theo简单地回答。

Theo退回进阴影里，夜深了Stiles看不出他是一副什么表情。

Stiles只记得是怎么迅速开车回家后锁上他房间的屋门，让被子裹住身体自己用手发泄出来的。

这下好了，也许Theo不会再帮他了。


	2. Chapter 2

“Scott！”

这已经是他第四次抓到这头蠢狼偷闻他了，狼人难道都把普通人当成感官迟钝的笨蛋吗？这么大动作就算前几次不说也肯定察觉到了好吗？

“呃，对不起。”Scott不好意思地缩回去，坐在Stiles对面继续戳弄自己盘子里的沙拉。

“放过你的沙拉吧，”Stiles一脸嫌弃，“说真的，你今天为什么老闻我？难道是我出门忘涂止汗剂了还是有什么怪味道？”他说着低头嗅嗅自己。

“不，你身上——”

“Stiles。”Theo端着盘子打一声招呼，很自然地在Stiles旁边的位置上坐下。

桌上的另外两人都瞪大眼看他。

“怎么？”Theo若无其事地叉起一块培根。

Stiles张张嘴又闭上，把头转回去假装对静静躺在自己餐盘里的炸鸡和薯饼很感兴趣。天啊，Stiles，冷静！你尴尬个什么劲？这没什么，真的没什么。你是个青少年，精力旺盛很正常，这正说明了你拥有健康的体魄。恭喜你。

“你为什么不去跟你自己的狼群坐一起？”Scott问，“来我们这边干嘛？”

Theo耸耸肩，“空座位多的是，我今天就想坐这儿。”

“随你便，”Scott皱眉，把脸转向从刚才开始就一直没出声的死党，“Stiles？你的鸡块都快要黏在你的脸上了。”怪事。Theo坐在他旁边他怎么一点反应都没有，Scott心中疑云密布——还有究竟为什么Stiles今天是Theo味的？这一点毋庸置疑，他确认过好几遍。

“什么？”Stiles把头抬起来。

“我说，你昨晚到底去哪嗨了？打电话给你都听不见。”

“哦……那个，其实，其实……我昨天……”

“你丢的东西我捡到了。”Theo打断语无伦次的男孩，从

口袋里掏出一块手机朝他晃了晃。

“哇哦！你在哪里捡到的？老天我甚至都不知道我把它丢在了哪里！哈哈……”Stiles干笑两声一把夺过手机，拽着Theo的胳膊把他从座位上给扯起来，“Scott我有些事情要先解决，化学课见！“

 

*

 

“你搞什么！”Stiles一把将Theo按在学校男洗手间的瓷砖墙上，“你这样做会暴露的！我们说好了这件事不能让任何人知道，你今天有什么毛病？”

“哦？这倒要让你来告诉我，就算别人知道了，然后呢？”Theo看着对方因为情绪激动而涨红的脸颊，满不在乎地笑着说。

“然后……然后……”

“你在害怕什么，担心Scott发现你是gay？还是担心他误会咱们之间的关系？”Theo说着猛地捉住Stiles按着他的手腕，将他们两个人调换了位置，“那我现在告诉你你大可不必因为这个而这么激动。告诉我，既然我们之间只是互助的利益关系你有什么可紧张的？”

Stiles咬着下唇怒瞪着对方，刚要说话时一个巨大的开门声打断了他——Boyd从卫生间最里面的隔间走出来，离开时不忘撇他们一眼，“要做就去旅馆开房，这是公共场合。”

“滚开Boyd。”Theo低吼，向前踏一步，Stiles把他拉了回来。

“嘿，别管那个！Theo你不要搞错了，我想说的是我不在乎这些，我不在乎别人知道我跟女孩还是跟男孩约会，或者两者都可以，“他用手指戳上金发少年的前胸，“我只是想要过得轻松点儿，处理那些超自然事件制造的烂摊子已经够受的了，我不需要更多未知的麻烦事儿来掺一脚扰乱我的日常生活，明白了？”

Theo只是抱着肩膀看着他，未置一词。

“如果你听懂了就别再这样做，你愿意帮我我很感激，但别忘了约定就是约定，如果你继续试图破坏它别怪我给你好看，我可不管你是不是个混蛋狼人。”Stiles说完话推开Theo径直离开。

Theo看着男孩渐渐走远的背影歪起一边嘴角。

——Stiles生气的样子真辣。

 

*

 

_“今晚老时间？”_

Stiles坐在房间里盯着手机屏幕抿起嘴。

_“嗯，但我不想再去树林了。很诡异。”_

_“那你想去哪？”_

Stiles用手抓抓头发，两只拇指悬在键盘的字母上来回转圈圈。但很快短信提示音不等他回复又响起来。

_“警长今天值夜班吗？”_

什么？

_“如果你一个人在家的话去你那儿如何？”_

紧接着又是一条短信，说实话Stiles没料到这个，让Theo来自己家这个选项让他感觉怪怪的。不过他暂时也想不到什么理由拒绝。

_“好。别开车，从窗户进来。”_

“当然了，我又不蠢。“

“老兄！你吓死我了！”Stiles一阵手忙脚乱差点从椅子上摔下来。他看着Theo手脚利落地从窗户翻进来跳进房间里，在他床上坐下。

“你来的也太快了，狼人速度？我开始怀疑你晚上是不是就睡在我家对面的草丛里。”

Theo耸耸肩，“话太多了，Stiles，咱们直接快点开始行吗？我一会还要去找Tracy他们。“

“Tracy？”Stiles用手扯着自己帽衫上的挂绳，说起这个女孩，她是Theo狼群里的二把手，他们整天呆在一起。Tracy不光长得漂亮身材又好，但是整日一副冷冰冰、凶巴巴的表情让Stiles有点怕她，“这么晚你去做什么？”

“这么晚我不一样来了你这里？”Theo从床上站起来，脱掉夹克外套丢在一边，“还是管好你自己狼群里的事儿吧，别打听这么多，嗯？”

Stiles做一个妥协的手势，好吧，他闭嘴还不行吗？他最擅长闭嘴了。然后紧接着Theo压过来，他想不闭嘴都不行。

当他们结束一个吻后，Theo按着Stiles坐着的椅子把手将自己撑起来，Stiles不解地望着他。“怎么了？”

“我觉得经过这几天的训练你也应该学会了点儿东西，我想检验一下。如何？”

“可以啊。”

Theo点点头，一边看着椅子上的男孩一边慢慢向后退，直到他的小腿碰到床沿，他重新坐在上面，对Stiles做了个“到这里来”的手势，让对方站在他分开的两腿之间。他左手扶上迟疑着走过来的男孩的胯部，另一只手捏住男孩的下巴让他低头看着自己。“来吧，让我看看你是不是在这方面也有那么聪明。”

Stiles脸红了，他总是很容易就脸红，也许是皮肤太白的缘故。他就这么站在那静止了一小会，像是在回想这几天Theo都是怎么做的，是怎么把手放在他身上，又是怎么亲他的。说实话这有点可爱，Theo想，他做这事儿的时候就跟被老师点名背功课似的。

Stiles动作起来，他用两手捧起Theo的脸，弯腰直接把自己送上去，Theo被他撞的向后仰，用力握住Stiles的腰。

“这么急于表现？”

“闭嘴。”

Stiles试图将舌头伸进去，奈何对方就是不配合，“搞什么，你不是要测试我吗？”

“我是说要测试，但我可没说会配合，你总不能要求每个跟你接吻的人都配合你。”

Stiles皱眉，但对方说的确实有道理，况且他可不是遇到一点小困难就选择放弃的那种人。如果现在不摸索出应对方案，日后真刀真枪的时候要是尴尬起来可难说会有人愿意给他第二次机会，与其如此，倒不如现在就拿Theo练习。

于是想通的Stiles凑到Theo的唇角啄吻，又回到中间探出粉色的舌尖花了一番功夫来细细舔舐对方的唇瓣，用牙齿磨蹭轻咬被他舔湿的下唇。Stiles喘着气稍稍把自己的脸抬起来点，看到对方还是一副不为所动的模样他急躁起来，不知道接下来还要该怎么办才好。一股温热的情绪在他的身体里来回翻涌，让他整个人被困在一个不上不下不冷不热的状态中，不够，还远远不够——然后鬼使神差一般，Stiles身体向前蹭了蹭，让两人之间本就不远的距离更加窒息，他贴着Theo的脸颊从嘴里小声溜出一个单词，轻如一声呢喃，又像是一声叹息——

“Please……”

下一秒他被整个按倒在自己床单上。

氧气也很轻，但丁点过量的氧气就能够引起爆炸反应燃烧一切。热浪炙烤下没有幸存者，谁都在劫难逃。


	3. Chapter 3

“Stiles，给我记着接下来无论发生什么都是你逼我的。”

“什......”

Theo一把将Stiles翻过身去，捞起对方的腰把还没反应过来的人摆成跪趴的姿势。深夜清冷的月光照进来，照在上半身挺立两腿跪在床上的金发少年身上，这不但没起到镇静作用，反而令他体内每一根血管里流淌的血液都比平日更加沸腾。

“T-Theo，你做什么.......？”Stiles完全搞不懂现在是个什么情况，他因为紧张说话也有些哆嗦，试图用胳膊撑起自己向前爬到看似更安全的另一边床角。

“别动！”Theo吼道，两手钳住Stiles的胯，把本来就没挪多远的人给重新拖回来，直接让对方的屁股贴上自己下身的牛仔裤。

Stiles吓坏了，这回乖巧地趴在那儿一动不动，不只是因为对方非同寻常的陌生口吻，更因为自己臀上现在传来的触感。那是......那是.......他吞咽一下，脑内一片空白。

身后忽然传来熟悉的布料摩擦声，Stiles下意识回头去看，正巧看到Theo把上身的白T一把从头扯掉的瞬间，这个过程被设定成慢动作在他眼前回放，最终完美定格在月光下Theo漂亮又结实的肌肉上。

老天。

Theo的眼睛一瞥捉住了他的注视，Stiles马上回过头去，但对方却没给他多少时间喘息，他弯腰让上半身覆在男孩背上，一只手探进Stiles衣服下摆，滚烫的手掌就像一块烙铁牢牢贴在Stiles的小腹。现在房间里的温度可有点过高了，Theo简直就是一个巨大的热源不断释放热量，让Stiles浑身发起汗来。

“喜欢你看到的吗？”

“Theo？！”

“我在问你……”Theo脑袋歪向一侧，伸出舌头舔上Stiles的耳廓，活像一只大狼犬，这动作而引起的水声也大的惊人，“你不知道，你不知道我忍了多久。”

Stiles感觉自己的汗毛都倒竖起来，Theo的声音使他头皮发麻，“我们不是说好的吗……只接吻？”

Theo像是听到了什么这辈子最好笑的笑话，或是刚刚有人告诉他兔子会飞，“认真的？”他说着话放在对方小腹上的手也同时缓慢而又危险地向下移动，引起一路战栗，“那么不如我们现在重新商量好了。承认吧Stiles，承认你想要这个，想要被谁完全掌控，渴望被填满，”他用手包住对方身前内裤被撑起一块的地方恶狠狠地开口，“我说的对吗？光是听我这样讲就能让你硬起来，等不及被人进入撑开？反驳我！”

Stiles咬唇只来得及成功将一声呻吟变成一声轻哼，但控制不住让自己在原地小幅度扭动，太热了，他想让Theo的手快点动起来，只是单单裹住他会让他热疯的。

“看看你，简直无师自通，我有时候真不敢相信你还是个处，”Theo把手抽出，直接扒掉对方碍事的运动裤，“在树林里那次？天，你根本不知道自己的味道——那股渴望的味道——有多浓，我都快要在里面溺死了。而让你丢掉防备要做的只是一个吻。一个吻就能让你化成一滩水了，”Theo喘着气，压低声线，“我真怕自己忍不住在那就上了你。”

Stiles发现自己在震惊之余难以置信的没有任何羞愧，他现在烧昏的头脑所想的竟然就只是让Theo闭上嘴（也许不用，只要别再说些废话），然后操他。Stiles保持着跪趴的姿势将两腿分的更开，去蹭那根顶着他的东西。

Theo从嗓子里发出一声愤怒的狼嚎，威胁道：“不要，逼我。今晚我还是打算对你好点儿的。”

“逗我？你，对我好？我开始好奇为什么你那天在林子里不做而等到现在。”棕发男孩忍不住出声调侃。

“马上就能揭晓答案。一会儿可别丢脸到哭鼻子，没人会安慰你。”Theo这次把身下的人彻底扒光只剩下一件衬衫，让对方漂亮的奶油色皮肤暴露在空气里。他从口袋掏出润滑剂挤在手上，没有任何预警就捅进一根手指。

“忘记告诉你，我自己一般两根起步。”Stiles喘着气回头说道。Theo闻言眯起眼，又添了两根，满意地看到身下的人皱着眉揪紧了被单。

Theo手上的动作越来越快，根本没打算给对方多少缓冲，在那紧致的甬道里弯曲、分剪着。另一只手从Stiles的格子衬衫下摆探进去，抚上男孩的前胸，忽然一下揪住对方已经勃起的乳尖。

“嗯！”Stiles拱起背，试图摆脱掉Theo作乱的手，然而无论他向哪躲都逃不掉，Theo甚至开始用两根手指来回搓捻他左边的乳头。Stiles被刺激地夹紧了后穴，怀疑自己清晰地感受到了Theo的指节。

Theo皱起眉头，“我都快动不了了，放松，Stiles。”

“什么？有本事你……啊……！”Stiles支撑着自己的两只胳膊都打起颤来，一股并不陌生的被电流击中的激烈快感窜上他的脊柱，在脑子里炸开。他知道Theo找到了正确的地方。

对方激烈的反应让Theo的喘息也越发粗重，最后弯曲手指使劲揉几下那个位置就退出来，分开男孩挺翘的臀瓣换上自己的阴茎。Stiles惊喘出声，他从来没被这么大的东西进入过，感到自己敏感的内壁一寸寸被异物给撑开。

当一整根都顺利进去之后Theo用拇指按压着Stiles被完全撑开的、有规律地收缩着的小洞周围的细腻皮肤，从未感到如此满足。他呼出一口气，尝试向前顶了顶，得到一声模糊色气的叫喊。

Stiles，这是那个总是看他不顺眼，平常跟他说三句话其中有两句都是讽刺的Stiles现在趴在自己身前，一边用后面吞着自己的阴茎一边发出细小又可爱的呻吟。Theo体内的狼躁动不停。他的阴茎可能又大了一圈。

Stiles难耐地动着腰，“别，别停在那里。”

于是Theo动起来，一下下把自己顶进那个紧致又温暖的地方，感到Stiles的内壁包裹着他，在他抽出时又收紧——就像是在挽留。他完全着迷于这种感觉，上瘾一般逐渐失去了节奏，又快又重地操着身前的人。Stiles被他顶地一抖一抖，在Theo猛然击中他前列腺时倒坍下去，整个上半身没骨头似地趴在床上，只有臀部翘起来接受着看似没有尽头的有力撞击。

Theo用手臂把Stiles拉起来变成对方半跪着坐在他阴茎上的姿势，两只手顺着细瘦的腰线伸进Stiles衬衫底下，他一直没脱掉Stiles的衬衫。Theo抚弄着Stiles的两个乳尖，凑到男孩耳朵旁边开口：“你知道我想玩它们有多久了吗，你这里总是顶起你上身的衣服，太显眼了，大家都能看得到，我猜。”

Stiles咬起嘴唇，他知道自己的胸部很敏感，所以不知道什么时候它们就会挺起来，有几次曲棍球训练时因为跟布料长时间摩擦发疼他甚至想要去问问Lydia有什么办法——后来他只好在每场比赛之前都偷偷贴上创口贴，避免影响发挥。

“我在想，你能不能只靠刺激这里就高潮……”Theo低声说。

Stiles睁大眼睛，“不行的，怎么可能？”

“不试一下怎么知道？我先帮你一下……”Theo一手扶住Stiles的腰，另一只手开始撸动他一直被忽略的性器，那里湿漉漉的，顶端还在不断向外流前液。Stiles浑身一颤握住Theo的手臂，同时对方开始快速抽插起来，这个姿势几乎每一下都能让体内那根东西戳上他过于敏感的腺体。Stiles扬起脑袋身体紧绷起来，感觉自己马上就能达到顶峰，马上。

就在Stiles要射的前一秒Theo放开了他，Stiles几乎立即难过地轻哼起来，被Theo拍掉想要触碰自己的手，“求你，想射……摸摸我……”

Theo笑笑，“当然，不过是用这里。”他搁着一层粗糙的布料捏住Stiles的两个乳尖，Stiles呻吟着挺起胸膛。Theo开始用食指和拇指揉捏转动它们，感到对方的乳头已经完全挺立，硬的不像话。Stiles靠在他身上来回扭动着身体，再也不克制自己软软的、放浪的声音，他抓住Theo的手，“不行……明天会肿的。”

“那你自己玩给我看，”Theo说，“只要你射出来就能结束了。”

Stiles看起来快哭了，他哆哆嗦嗦地抬起两只手放在胸前按压着，用修长的手指拨弄着顶端的乳孔，同时晃着腰在Theo阴茎上操着自己——他管不了这么多了，他现在只想要发泄出来快赶快结束。当他最后一次拉扯自己不用看也肯定知道已经红肿起来的乳尖时低吟着用精液弄脏了自己的床单。Stiles闭着眼睛脱力地倒在Theo怀里大口喘着气。

Theo低头亲吻对方的额角，“嘘，我接住你了，我接住你了。”


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles失去了时间观念，他看到明亮的圆月高悬，没有一颗星星。不过……月亮……应该这么亮吗？是他之前没留意过还是只有从比肯山看到的才这么亮？那简直像个又大又圆的白炽灯泡，Stiles胡思乱想着，假如现在让他跟一个十岁的小孩子比赛玩数独，他保证一败涂地。

但毕竟这不能怪他，真的。

“唔……”Stiles小小地呜咽一声，抱紧了Theo的肩膀。混蛋。

“注意力放在我这里，Stiles。”

“骗子……你说的话有一句是真的吗！”

“你刚认识我？”

Stiles从Theo胸前抬起头来，眼睛湿漉漉的，但他保证那都是可恶的生理作用，没法控制的那种，他才不想要看被起来可怜兮兮的，“快点结束！”

“你知道你现在看起来毫无威慑力吧？就算你再怎么瞪我只是让我更想干你。”Theo收紧搂在对方腰际的手臂，向上一顶就让Stiles重新趴了回去。接着Theo皱眉发出嘶的一声，原来是某人用嘴用力咬上了他脖子和肩膀相连的地方。

Theo一把将Stiles仰面压在身下，喘气的样子好像在忍耐着什么即将爆发的情绪。Theo转转脑袋，几秒钟后再睁眼时虹膜变成了Alpha特有的红色。

Stiles呆住，整个人躺在那像被狼盯住的猎物一样不能动弹，他甚至紧张到忘记了眨眼。不不不不，Theo不会是想咬他吧，做爱到一半被狼人咬死在自己床上是他能想到最糟糕的死法没有之一。然而这样的案件也根本不会有人受理，因为“狼人”和“做爱”这两个词汇放在一起的效果……可想而知。

下一秒Stiles被拉回现实，是Theo深埋进来，按着他的大腿把他们分得更开。他揪紧床单发出一声急促的呻吟——Theo的阴茎居然还在变大。他感到自己整个都被填得不能更满，前列腺传来被持续压迫的快感让他拱起身扭动着想要逃离，不行，他不能承受更多了……Stiles浑身猛打了个颤，扬起脑袋无声呻吟着，Theo用手握住他搭在小腹上的勃起只撸动了几下就让他达到了顶峰。

他听到房间里有人在低声啜泣，后来发现那原来是他自己。Theo用拇指抹掉他脸上的眼泪后吻上他的唇瓣，“Stiles……别哭。结束了，真的，这次我保证。”

Stiles半睁开眼，因为流泪而视线模糊，同时感到Theo的阴茎在他体内又抽动几下，然后一波精液就灌进了他的甬道，“太多了……Theo……”他哆哆嗦嗦地向下伸出手臂，摸索到两个人相连的地方。然后又是一波，他满到要溢出来了。Stiles吞咽一下脸颊贴向Theo的手掌喘息着，迷迷糊糊地感到对方用手拨开他额前汗湿的碎发落下一个吻。

有人贴着他的耳朵说着什么，那声音像是浅浅的火星燃烧的白噪音，又像是隔着重重雾气终于缓缓飘到他这里。

太累了，他的眼皮像是灌了铅一样重。

*

Stiles是被热醒的。

他挣扎着睁开眼，阳光照进屋里洒在他的脸上。当他扇动着睫毛适应清晨刺眼的光线，尝试掀开被子下床时却发现自己动不了——一只手臂把他牢牢圈在某人怀里。

等等。

某人。

Theo。

昨晚他跟Theo上床了。

Stiles就在原地呆呆地躺着，一副被现实击败的样子，直到床头的闹铃突然不合时宜地打破了平静，提醒他他还生活在地球，无论什么翻天覆地的事情发生在了他身上都要像往常一样在上午七点整起床。男孩伸手想要关掉聒噪的闹钟，但后穴传来的异样感让他浑身紧绷起来。

——Theo没拔出来？一整晚？

他失手一把将闹钟拍掉在地，电子钟外壳接触地板发出哐铛一声响终于把抱着他的人给弄醒。Theo的头发乱糟糟地翘着，不复平日那样用发胶完美定型的帅气，Stiles只可惜现在自己身边没有手机。等等，不，他为什么要存一张Theo刚刚起床的蠢样的照片在自己相册里？还是从 **他的房间他的床上** 刚刚起床。

绝对，不要。

“早上好。“Theo揉揉眼，用手向后梳一把头发，漂亮的手臂肌肉沐浴在阳光下面。

认真的？Stiles在心里翻了个白眼，怀疑是不是每一个跟Theo睡过的人都被他这种伎俩秀过一脸，但是他可不是“每个人”，他不吃这套。“多谢你，我一点都不好。你……先拔出去行吗？”

Theo像是回想起什么似的愣了一下，咳嗽一声点点头轻轻退出去，Stiles微微皱眉，失去阻碍后精液从后面缓慢流到大腿上的感觉让他不知道该如何形容。

Stiles转过身坐起来刚想说话就停住了——等等等等，Theo……脸红了？

地球还在转吗？

“Stiles……”Theo用手抹了把脸。

“嗯？怎，怎么？”Stiles莫名屏住了呼吸，和那天晚上在树林里同样的诡异感又找上了他，就如同有人揪紧了他的心脏。

“我……”Theo顿了顿，蓝眼睛看向另一个男孩，“我标记了你。”

Stiles一头雾水，标记？那是什么意思？

“标记意味着接下来我不会和别人交往，你也不会，因为你现在是我的伴侣，狼人一生只会拥有一个伴侣，“像是猜到他的想法似的Theo接着快速说道，“我知道你不喜欢我，但昨晚是月圆之夜，我没法控制自己，就……标记了你，是个意外。你不爽的话可以揍我，我完全应该对这个负责。但是有一点，狼人的标记是没办法解除的，除非我们之间有一方死掉。所以，你还是不会讨厌我到想要杀死我的地步吧？”

他受够了，Stiles想，这个彻头彻尾的骗子外加胆小鬼，“意外？然后呢？因为这个‘意外’现在我就要一辈子跟你绑在一起了还是怎么的？”Stiles生气地怒瞪着Theo，“我最大的错误就是让你帮我，我早该知道的，我早就知道，”Stiles觉得自己这辈子都没这么气愤过，“告诉我，之前你说过我们之间只是利益关系，那现在我问你，你从这整件事儿中究竟能得到什么好处？”

Theo沉默，Stiles感到随着每一秒时间的流逝他的怒火就比上一刻烧得更旺，驱使他现在就想冲上去狠狠揍对方一顿。但他首先要洗个澡，考虑到现在的情况——两腿之间被精液弄得黏糊糊的感觉简直不能更糟。

Stiles从被子下面找到了自己的内裤，他可不要在房子里面裸奔，尤其是在那个混蛋面前。男孩下床向门口走去，再没看对方一眼。

*

“到底怎么了，你再这样下去别怪我用毒液麻痹你，”Tracy皱眉看着靠在柜子上的Theo，她的Alpha，“计划不顺利？你没把那个整天跟Scott黏在一起的家伙搞上床？”

“Tracy！”Theo捏捏拳头，“那是Stiles，我不想再听见你把他和别人的名字放在一起。”

Tracy惊讶地挑眉，过了一会儿开口道：“鉴于你昨天都没去我那儿，我只能和Josh两个人看着那些新来的家伙挺过月圆夜，”她观察着Theo的表情接着说，“又鉴于你脖子上的牙印，所以我猜没出什么差错？”

Theo下意识用手摸摸脖子，整个人看起来更焦躁了。说实话Tracy感到不可思议，她从来没见过这样的Theo，他们的Alpha从来都是一副表面对什么事情都处变不惊的样子，但是他们都知道，那是他暗地里早早就打算好了接下来要走的每一步。

看来那个Stiles还挺不一般的，Tracy这么想着，说不定这一回Theo的那些招数都不会好使。

*

Stiles弯腰将球场上最后一颗球扔进袋子。因为他主动申请不参加今天的投球训练（猜猜拜谁所赐），所以教练吩咐他在训练结束后负责将场地上的所有球都收集好。

“Stiles！”

天啊。

“Stiles！你知道我要是想追上你的话我会的。”

Stiles一顿停下了加快的脚步，诅咒着狼人的变态超自然力量。他转过身，看见自己最不想见到的人大步从后面赶上来，呃，为什么Theo没有减速，他就要走到自己脸上了……

随着一声惊呼抓着袋子的男孩被推倒在地，当他挣扎着想要把自己撑起来时一双有力的手把他重新按着躺平。Theo撑在他身上，看着他的眼睛开口道：“我标记了你。”

Stiles半张着嘴唇还没回过神，Theo右手锤上他脑袋旁边的草坪，“我说！我标记了你！该死的你还有什么不明白？”

Stiles感觉自己的心脏快要从嗓子里跳出来了，他刚要说什么Theo就钳住他下巴堵住了他的嘴。一阵刺痛感从下唇传来，也许是被咬破了。“这个，”Theo抬起头，“不是意外，所有发生的事情都不是意外，你认为我会蠢到随便就用结把我自己跟什么人拴在一起一辈子吗？”

Stiles吞咽一下，看到Theo闭闭眼睛接着说，“我承认我有点慌了，因为我不知道接下来该怎么办，因为我根本不知道你到底是怎么想的，Stiles，即使我能听你的心跳。我原本以为你对我是有感觉的，但——”

Stiles拉住Theo的领子亲上去，他用舌头伸进对方怔愣着半张开的嘴里，Theo反应过来后便开始用力地回吻，这让Stiles险些以为自己要被整个吞进肚子里去。

等到两个人气喘吁吁地分开后Stiles已经满脸通红，他得意地笑着，像只偷到腥的猫，“怎么样，我学得还不赖？你觉得现在有人愿意跟我约会了吗？”

Theo闻言挑眉，沉下身去咬对方的耳垂，“你看我怎么样？”

“嗯……也许会考虑，”Stiles伸手搂住Theo的脖子翻身压在金发男孩上面，“等你给我把球都重新捡回来之后，我可捡了好久。”

 


End file.
